AkuRoku's First Date
by Eluluu
Summary: Its all about AkuRoku! Plz Enjoy! XD
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Roxas, whatcha doin?" Axel asked, standing over Roxas to look at the book in Roxas's hands. Roxas sighed and handed him the book without a sound. Grabbing it and sitting down on the ground, Axel looked at the old book.

"Oh, geez...romance? How boring, Roxas...I thought it would be a comdy at least!" Axel pouted, throwing the book back to Roxas.

"Hn...Dobe, that's not something someone who knows nothing about romance should say..." Roxas said, closing the book.

"Son of a Bitch."Axel replied, flipping Roxas off. The "Son of a Bitch" in question merely shrugged and started walking away.

"H-Hey, where are you going?" Axel stammered, standing up. Roxas stopped and gave him a look that had "You're such a dumb ass" written all over it.

"I'm going home. Training ended an hour ago, you know, Stupid."

"Yeah, but why'd you stick around all this time then?"

"I was waiting for Marluxia to leave first...I don't want him following me anywhere anymore. Why did you stick around, huh?"

Axel hesitated, "I-I had nothing else to do!!" he replied, crossing his arms with a huff. Roxas shrugged and kept walking away.

_Oh! He's going!!_ Axel thought, running after Roxas, who waited for him. Once he caught up, Roxas kept walking without speaking. Neither said a word as they walked.

_He's been doing this a lot, lately..._ Roxas thought, glancing to his left. He briefly watched Axel walk along side him. _I wonder why...it's weird. Not that it's unpleasant, just unusual is all. He just...follows me around, all day most of the time. He doesn't even talk to me, he just follows me around, like a little lost puppy._

"...Ro-Roxas..."

"What, Axel?"

"I was just wondering...would you...would you umm..." Axel stuttered, rubbing the back of his head as he started to blush.

"Spit it out, stupid, I don't have all day."

"Bastard! I was just wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat with me!" Axel said quickly, before gasping and looking down to his feet as they walked.

Roxas stopped walking. Staring at Axel intently, he couldn't help asking.

"Is that why you've been following me around?" and then, as a way to piss the Axel off, "You just wanted to get a free meal, huh?"

Axel turned bright red, "You stupid jackass! That's not it!!"

Roxas, now interested, stared right at Axel's face. "Okay then, what is it?"

"I just...I just wanted..." Axel blushed as Roxas gazed at him and looked to the side, messing with his hands, "I just wanted to go somewhere with you alone...I saved up some money, so that I could pay for both of us..."

_Oh my fucking god, did he just ask me on a date, alone? He sounds like a school girl... _Roxas thought, noticing the deep shade of red on Axel's face.

"Okay." he said, while heading in the direction of the closest restaurant."Let's go, Stupid."

Axel looked at him in amazement, shocked that Roxas actully said yes.

"R-Really!? Okay, what are we waiting for then!?" Axel yelled as he ran up along side Roxas. As they continued walking, Axel smiled the biggest that he could at Roxas.

In reply, Roxas smirked a little and grabbed Axel's hand and held it the rest of the way to the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

"W-What are you doing!?" Axel's face turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Walking to the restaurant with you. What else would I be doing?" Roxas said with a look on his face saying "Shut up dumbass, its not a big deal."

"Hey are they a gay couple?" A girl asked her friend

"They proboly are. That's so gross!" Answered the other girl.

"Eww!!"they both said.

Axel looked down at thier hand with a sad face and let go of Roxas's hand.

"Why'd you let go Axel?"

"Um...The girls over there was...was making fun of you for holding my hand." Axel said blushing.

So... who cares what they think they're just a couple of jealous bitches because they can't get good looking guys like us." Roxas said with a smile on his face, and grabbed Axel's hand again.

Axel turned a bright shade of red again and smiled at Roxas. They finally got to the restaurant.

"Hello, welcome to Thalia, what would you like?" said the cashier.

"I would like a number four with a small fry, and a medium coke." Roxas said.

I'll take a number six with a small fry, and large a coke." Axel said.

"That will be 17.86." said the cashier.

Axel took out his red wallet out of his back pocket.

Wait...Put that away Axel I'll pay for it." Roxas sighed

"But... I said that I would treat you today." Axel said giving Roxas a weird look.

"Well, I changed my mind...I want to pay for it." Roxas said

"Why?" Axel asked with a confused look on a face.

"Because I can." Roxas said with a little sarcasim, "Or, I could say becase I want to if you like that better."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure, Roxas?" Axel asked blushing.

Yeah, I said I wanted to," Roxas repeated himself.

"I'll go find us a seat then," Axel said with a small smile, "And get the ketchup and stuff ok?"

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute," Roxas said while waiting for the food.

"Ok, i need to find a place so we can have some privacy," Axel said as he walked into the back of the restaurant. "This is a perfect spot," Axel said with a smile. Axel got the stuff and sat down and waited for Roxas. _Would you count this as a date? I do. I wonder if Roxas feels the same way? Proboly not or he wouldn't have came here. Oooh, it's not fare!!_

Scene Change

"Sorry, for keeping you so long," said the cashier with a smile on her face.

That's ok," Roxas said as he left to look for Axel. "oh, there he is," Roxas said as he walked over to the table. Sorry, it took so long," Roxas said as he sat down.

"It's ok, I was just started to wonder if the cashier kiddnapped you or something," Axel said with a little smiek.

"Why in the would hell someone do that to me?!" Roxas asked with a confused look on his face.

"Hey, if I was that chick I would've kiddnapped you without a second thought," Axel said with a really big grin.

"And why would you have kiddnapped me in the first place anyway?" Roxas said as while eatting a bit of french fries.

Oooh that, I guess because you're sooo...,"Axel said as he started to blush.

"I'm sooo what?" Roxas asked while he started to eat his sandwhich.

"Nothing!!" Axel said blushing a deep red color.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me then don't!!" Roxas said with an angry face.

_Ooh great now he's mad at me, but I couldn't tell him what I was thinking and how could I think that he's hot, sexy, charming, and cute on top of that._ Unaware that he was blushing a bright red but Roxas noticed it.

_Oooh Axel is so cute when he's blushing. Oh my fucking god did I just call him cute!!_ Roxas then started blushing making Axel blush evan more. _Roxas is relly cute when he's blushing._

_Ooh my fucking god Roxas/Axel will kill me if he knew I thought he was cute!!_ They thought in unison._ What am I going to do!! _


End file.
